Rickshank Return
by AndroidEvian
Summary: RICK AND UNITY QUALITY BONDING TIME! Rick takes a visit to Unity's planet, intending to distract himself with drugs and intercourse, but Unity tells him how to apologise and make amends with Morty, however awful what happened between them and Jessica was. Sequel to Familyman Fuckup, the sequel to Come Home to Familyman Delusion. *explicit sexual content, explicit drinking/drug use*


I did a line out of Unity's cleavage as one of her counterparts handed me a joint, and i wiped my nostril before taking a long puff off it. Unity gave me a smile, her hair messy from our previous copulation, and she sat up, positioning herself on my lap. I kissed her as she did so, breathing the smoke into her mouth as our lips collided and tongues lapped at one another before she exhaled, giving a slight cough. I held her chin in my fingers, admiring her body while i took another hit. She really was so beautiful. So fit. So curvaceous. And so soft to the touch. Her skin isn't too different from yours or mine, despite being an alien. It has the texture of a fuzzy peach, but hairless. I coughed as i realised i'd been hitting the joint for so long my throat burned from the heat; i handed it to Unity as i finished.

"Are you okay?" she giggled. "Your eyes are watering and bloodshot."

"Bett*urr!* than okay," i narrowed my eyes, pretending to be seductive. "As long as i've got you in front of me and a bloodstream full of drugs, i'm gonna be just fine." as she exhaled the smoke she seemed to be thinking.

"So what will you do when you have to go back and talk to Morty?" I should have known better than to walk into that one. I shrugged.

"...If he doesn't forgive me i'll make him forget, i guess." I sighed, scratching the back of my head as she finished her second hit, and passed it back to me.

"I know this is uncomfortable for you to talk about. But you can't keep running away from issues just because they're unpleasant. He's just going to resent you more if you keep acting like you're not sorry. Kinda like Beth." I took another drag of the joint, the double high of space weed and a line of kalax rushing up on me so hard i had to shake my head out for a moment to clearly formulate my response.

"Look, i know i keep fucking up, but saying sorry isn't enough for things like this... i think i've messed up too bad to ever truly be forgiven, so what's the point? What's the point of apologising for any of this if i can just wipe his brain, act like it didn't happen?"

"Because you'll know it happened. The point of apologising isn't just to grovel at someone's feet saying that you suck and they're just a poor little victim of your reckless actions. It's also to forgive yourself. When someone says they forgive you, do you think they quit caring about what you did or do you think they realise that it's not going to matter years down the road, so holding a grudge would be harmful to both you and them? Think about it... Beth has issues with drinking because she can't get over the fact you abandoned her when she was young. But she wouldn't need you to say you're sorry in order to forgive you. In order to decide she doesn't have to resent you."

"What are you saying?" I asked, having some trouble understanding these emotional comparisons. "I'm saying when you apologise, you're just fishing for forgiveness to know that if they'll look past it, you can too." Unity put a hand on my shoulder, and i pulled her forwards and kissed her, gripping her hips in my hands and tugging her lower lip in my teeth slightly. My fingers slid up her ribcage and to the bra and panties, removing them once more as she licked and nipped at my neck, and i couldn't help but moan as she started to grind against me, teasing me and beginning a lap dance better than any stripper at The Creepy Morty. I returned the favour of leaving hickies as she continued to arouse me, and i apparently hit the sweet spot while she was backing her ass into me,  
because her knees gave out, and she made a gasp of delight before turning on her knees and undoing the belt on my jeans, and letting my erection free. She was drooling with her tongue out, and opened wide. I stroked in front of her, loving how sexy she looked just begging me.

"Say how much you want it. Say you need it." i instructed her. "I want you so bad, Rick... i need to have it in my mouth, inside me."

"Say it louder." I smirked, brushing her hair in my fingers with my free hand.

"I want you, Rick! I love you! Pleeease give it to me!" Fuckkk! She wrapped her lips around my length; her hot, wet mouth gripped me with a wave of delight, making me tremble as she kept sliding back and forth. Her tongue lapped at the veins and arteries, and the tease of her throat against my tip made my hips jerk forward, and i called her name loudly as she swallowed back 5 times before i let her go and shoved her back on the luxurious sofa we'd been lounging on. She beckoned to me with her arms out, and i wiped my lips, getting between her legs as she wrapped them around my hips, and i inserted myself inside her. She gasped as i hit her cervix from the first thrust, and i sunk my lips into her neck. My teeth and tongue exploited her jugular vein, making her inhale sharply as i kept fucking her. I gradually sped up the pace, and gripped her ass, getting an easier angle and a completely different feeling that almost made me lose my balance. Her pelvic walls kept contracting around me; i slapped her ass hard, and she gasped.

I reached my hand forward and closed it around her neck, her eyes opening as she licked her lips with an ecstatic smile. As a blush crept into her face, i released her and she gasped while i threw her legs over my shoulders and thrusted as hard as i could despite the aching in my hips, and i heard a loud slap of wetness as i managed to reach my cock into her uterus, feeling the bulge of it in the lowest curve of her abdomen. I came hard, filling her insides and falling on top of her with my arms around my shoulders, fingers stroking my hair. i did the same for her, just letting myself rest with my face in her cleavage. I wanted to stay as long as possible... but i know she has a lot of responsibilities. I know she has decisions on her mind. "When do you need me to leave?" i asked, noticing the way her fingers pressed down more firmly, almost protectively. "Soon..." she sounded regretful. "In a little less than two hours."

"What do you have planned? When can i see you again?" I felt clingy asking these questions, but i'd just gotten her back in my life...

"I have trading arrangements to make with my hivemind neighbor." I got off her so she could start grooming a bit. She straightened her hair, washed her face, but paused as she looked at her clothes. "You want to bathe together?" I blushed, eyes widening.

"You're serious?"

"Well i've never done it before, and it's good to try new things, isn't it?" I hugged her so tightly. "I know i can be really toxic, but please don't ever shut me out again... I love you so much, Unity." she seemed surprised, but returned my embrace with the same intensity.

"I love you too, Rick... i'll keep my word. I'll never shut you out again." She guided me to the shower and the warm water splashed down on my skin, feeling incredibly relaxing with the remaining high. I sighed simultaneous to Unity, just letting the change in temperature wash over me before starting to scrub off the dirty moisture that collect under one's skin, and she did the same. I started with my hair, since it's pretty thin, what with me being 70, and then moved onto my face and the rest of me. My whole body was streaked in red from how i'd been scratching at the dead skin, and i lathered bodywash when i was satisfied at the lack of grime in my fingernails. I soaked myself in soap 5 times, and i washed Unity's hair for her after she'd scraped away all the oil on her scalp. She let me comb out the tangles also, before we both rinsed, holding each other as the soap dripped off. I always appreciated quiet moments just full of affection. I checked the waterproof watch on my wrist, realising what time it was after the hours i'd spent with her since morning. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shiiittt!

"U*uuu!*nity!" I belched, separating us. "We gotta relight the joint!"

"Why?" she asked, looking puzzled but amused at my alarm.

"BECAUSE IT'S FOUR TWENTYYY, BABY!" I rushed into my clothes sloppily, which her counterparts had been considerate enough to speed wash while we were showering, and she followed me back into the lounge room. I stumbled over myself in my pants, falling on the couch and quickly relighting the joint seconds before 4:20 ended, and only hitting it a moment before 4:21. Ahhh... Unity joined me, not in a hurry.

"What's so special about 4:20?" she asked curiously.

"Well. Lighting up at 4:20 the time is a way of paying homage to the day, April 20th, back in 2003 when weed was first legalised in the state of California, on Earth." Unity's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh... well that is certainly worth celebrating." she laughed as i shotgunned a hit to her, and she exhaled it from her nostrils.  
I let her get three hits of her own before she passed it back to me, and i took a swig of my usual Scotch, not really caring about the risk that comes with doing kalax while drinking, it's not too different than cocaine. Speaking of which, i did 3 bumps, and passed Unity the joint, which i remembered was packed with a pretty strong Indica. Fuckkk... i hope this doesn't mess up her speech for the trade agreement.

"You want a line before i go? It'll even out some of the sedation and drowsiness you might have when that Indica really kicks in." I sprinkled another dosage of kalax on the table, and i watched her snort it, and sighed in delight, her sclera now light blue. "Don't worry about the eye thing that happens with kalax, that goes away after about the first 30 minutes, and you've got... 35 minutes?"

"Good enough," she said, scooting closer to me, and taking hold of my free arm as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for seeing me... i know you just needed a distraction from what happened to that Jessica girl Morty likes so much... but i appreciate it."

"No. I needed you. I needed you to tell me how to fix it... you always know what to say." I turned her face towards mine and kissed her for a while, playing with her hair, massaging her back, and then separating from her. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Which one?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"When can i see you again?" she bit her lip as i asked this. "Saturday would be alright i think." Unity finally decided, giving me the same, loving smile she had before.

"Okay, Saturday it is then." I gave her a final kiss before opening a portal and letting our hands drift out of grasp as i entered.


End file.
